


Booty Call

by timeforteaaa



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Crack, Fluff, M/M, bff!sekai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 00:57:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10888545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeforteaaa/pseuds/timeforteaaa
Summary: Apparently if your best friend shouts at someone in a car park it gets you a date.





	Booty Call

oh look. more crack.

why do i do this why do i crack

this is what happens when people give me crack prompts stop doing it peeps s tOP

tbh this isnt as weird as whats good princess which can only be a good thing

i no longer take myself seriously as a writer thank you and goodnight

 

 

 

 

 

 

“So then,” Sehun begins as he and Jongin emerge from Starbucks with their drinks clutched in their hands “What’re the guys like in the big smoke?” 

 

Jongin rolls his eyes and takes a sip of his drink. He loves Sehun, and he’s missed his best friend to no end since he moved to Seoul, but Sehun has a tendency to be a bit of a pain. “They’re… fine.” 

 

Sehun gives him a look,  _the look,_ the one he’s been perfecting since the early days when they’d play together on the streets of their hometown Busan outside of nursery. “Is there anyone in particular that you think is  _fine_? Because if I remember rightly you were certainly hinting at someone the last time we Skyped.” 

 

Jongin blushes vivid crimson and stares at the floor. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He mumbles, picking his pace up so Sehun has to run a little to catch up with him. 

 

“Jonginnie… Jonginnie… tell Sehunnie who Jonginnie’s in love with!” Sehun sing-songs.

 

“I said  _no one_.” 

 

“Come on Jongin, I know you too well. Isn’t he in a choir or something?” 

 

“M-maybe—NO! No I’m not interested in anyone.” 

 

“Aw, Jonginnie’s blushing, I’m getting  _closer_.” Sehun teases, leaning over and pinching at Jongin’s cheeks. 

 

“Get off!” Jongin grumps, smacking a cackling Sehun’s hands away as they head towards where Sehun parked his car. “If I tell you, do you promise to leave me alone?” 

 

“No promises but it’s your best shot,” Sehun winks. 

 

Jongin puffs air into his cheeks, deflating them slowly. “Ok… so… his name’s Do Kyungsoo. He’s the year above us. He’s… yeah he seems like he could be really sweet and nice but he’s kind of… he hates everyone. He’s really cold to everyone except this really tall dude with big ears, Chanyeol, but I think they’re friends so I don’t know… He’s so cute and I see him in all my lectures but I’m just… too awkward to say anything to him.” 

 

“Wait wait wait a minute… You’ve never even spoken to him? Dude the way you were talking makes it seem like you’re in love with the guy.” 

 

“Well I know stuff about him—“ 

 

“Oh god you Instagram stalked him didn’t you? Please tell me you avoided the 52-week-old picture like?” 

 

“Yeah. I’m not that dumb.” Jongin adds ruefully. 

 

“I was just covering all bases, the double tap is no one’s friend. He’s definitely gay though, right? Or bi or pan or whatever.” 

 

“Yeah yeah he’s gay… but all these people, guys  _and_  girls comment on his posts and he just brushes them all off and seems really dead set on not dating anyone so… I guess I’m fighting a losing battle.” 

 

Sehun hums quietly. “What’s he look like?” 

 

Jongin’s eyes look wistfully into the distance. “He’s small, tiny even but it just makes him even cuter. He has the most beautiful brown eyes as well, and they go so wide when he hears something unexpected and he’s just… adorable. I mean, he has a great ass too but it’s not just that I like him for! And he has heart shaped lips! When he smiles they pull back into this adorable gummy grin and I just…” Jongin sighs. 

 

“Wait,” Sehun says, peering across to the other side of the car park. “Kinda like him?” He points to a figure just emerging from a bright red Honda. 

 

“Oh  _shit!”_ Jongin yells all of a sudden, leaping behind Sehun and clutching onto the back of his shirt. “Sehun that  _is_ him. That’s him! Oh gosh I can’t let him see me like this I didn’t even get chance to brush my hair properly before you dragged me out! I’m not wearing my skinny jeans either I must look like a  _state._ ” 

 

“Dude, just go and talk to him.” 

 

“I can’t do that,” Jongin flaps frantically. “Oh my lord he’s so cute I can’t— You go and talk to him for me.“ 

 

“HEY HOT STUFF! NICE ASS!” Sehun bellows, and the sound echoes around the concrete buildings surrounding them. 

 

Kyungsoo snaps his head across and fixes them with the deadliest death stare Jongin has ever seen. “Sehun! What the hell did you  do that for?” He hisses. 

 

Sehun doesn’t reply and instead grabs Jongin by the collar of his hoodie and drags him out from behind him. He points an accusing finger “He yelled it!” Sehun screeches before he leaps behind a parked car, snickering into his drink. 

 

Kyungsoo begins to march his way over. 

 

Jongin thinks he’s going to die. 

 

“Oh god oh god oh god, he’s going to kill me, Sehun  _stop laughing,_  oh no.” Jongin wails pathetically as Kyungsoo marches ever closer. 

 

“You yelled that?” Kyungsoo says, eyes narrowed as he approaches. 

 

“I— oh my gosh I’m so sorry I didn’t— It wasn’t— I promise I didn’t—“ Jongin wails clutching at his crotch in a vain attempt to protect the appendage he might be losing in a few minutes. 

 

Kyungsoo’s hands are balled into fists and he comes to a halt a few steps before Jongin.

 

“Please please  _please_ I’m begging you— I didn’t mean— it wasn’t— I don’t—“ 

 

“Hey babycakes, you’re not too bad yourself.”

 

 

 

 

 

What. 

 

Kyungsoo is smiling. He’s smiling that proper, full blown gummy grin and he’s directing it at Jongin. 

 

“Wait— I don’t… understand? You—“ 

 

“You’re Kim Jongin, right?” 

 

The Mercedes to Jongin’s left gasps audibly. Well, the car doesn’t, but Sehun, who’s hiding  _behind_ the car, does. “Dude. He knows your name!” 

 

Jongin stares open-mouthed at Kyungsoo. He slowly pulls himself up straight, tugging at the hem of his hoodie nervously. “Er— yeah that’s, erm, me. Y-you’re Do Kyungsoo.” 

 

Kyungsoo smiles again. “That’s right.” 

 

And so they stand, in the middle of a chilly car park, staring at each other. 

 

Jongin gapes. 

 

Kyungsoo smiles. 

 

The seconds tick by. 

 

“H-how do you know my— wait you think I’m  _hot?_ ” Jongin stutters after he realises he’s embarrassing himself. 

 

Kyungsoo chuckles, warm and hearty and the sound frees about a thousand butterflies in Jongin’s tummy. “You’re in my history lecture. You’re the cute guy that sits a couple of rows behind me and always stares at me. You also stare at me in the canteen, on the track, and in the hallways.” 

 

Jongin turns purple with shame. “O-oh g-god I d-didn’t think y-you—“ He coughs awkwardly. 

 

“I noticed Jongin. Of course I noticed. You’re possibly the least subtle person I’ve ever met. It’s very endearing though.” Kyungsoo says, looking fondly at Jongin. “Chanyeol has a weird obsession with that guy you’re friends with— it’s Baekhyun, right? So when he started inviting him to sit with us on lunchtimes that you were at dance practice I… did some digging, found out some things about you.” 

 

“Why?” Jongin asks, a little dumbly, and he hears the sound of Sehun face planting against the Mercedes. He hopes he doesn’t leave a dent or that’s gonna be one hell of a pricey face plant. 

 

“Because… I think you’re cute. I think you’re hot as well, actually.” 

 

“I’m so not.” 

 

“You so are. I have been to your dance rehearsals.” 

 

Jongin’s mouth rounds into an ‘o’. “W-were you… impressed?” He chances hopefully. At least when he’s dancing he doesn’t have to talk and stumble over his words like an idiot. 

 

“I was very impressed.” Kyungsoo laughs. “You seem like such an innocent angel but then when you start dancing you have this little devil side. I’d like to get to know that part of you too.” He winks. 

 

Jongin wishes he wouldn’t do that because his knees are really not strong enough to withstand the impact. 

 

“B-but I’m so… awkward.” Jongin peers at the floor in confusion. He realises he’s probably shooting himself in the foot here by pointing out all of his flaws to Kyungsoo, but that’s just how he is. Typical. 

 

“Maybe a little, yes, but it’s  _cute._ I find it sweet that you didn’t throw yourself on top of me the moment you—“ 

 

“—If I hadn’t been too shy I probably would have done though.“ Jongin blurts. 

 

Kyungsoo lets out a small sigh. 

 

Jongin cringes. That’s it, he’s officially warned Kyungsoo off himself for life he is going to  _die alone._

 

“Jongin.” 

 

“Yes?” 

 

“Can I make a suggestion?” 

 

“Please do.” Jongin says, but then realises he sounds desperate. “I mean yeah, sure, if you wanna.” 

 

“Go out with me some time. Let me get to know you, and hey, if things go well, maybe I’ll even let you throw yourself on top of me.” 

 

“That would be the best thing I’ve ever done I swear— oh, um,” Jongin really really needs to stop being such a dork. “Y-you’re asking me on a date? Really?” 

 

“Uh huh. In fact, are you free now? There’s a really great new Italian that’s just opened down the road.” 

 

“Hell yes I’m free! I’d… I’d love that, actually.” Jongin smiles shyly. 

 

“Great.” Kyungsoo extends his hand, and Jongin takes it shakily. “Let me escort the fine gentleman to dinner.” 

 

Jongin giggles stupidly, tucking his chin into his coat and flushing at the heat coursing up and down his arm. 

 

Kyungsoo coos at his cuteness, tugging him into his side and smirking proudly. Jongin doesn’t need to know that he’s actually been crushing on him too since the first time he stepped through the university doors, but Kyungsoo is sure that when they eventually become boyfriends (it will happen, he can feel it) he’ll tell him soon enough. 

 

For now, they just enjoy a little stroll to the restaurant, chatting and getting to know each other with an undoubtably lovely future ahead of them. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Sehun appears from behind the car, brushing dirt of his jacket. “Hey man, how did it go? I think I knocked myself out when I face planted the car like— Jongin? Jongin?” 

 

Sehun looks around, frowning into the sunset. 

 

 

Jongin isn’t there. 

 

 

Sehun smiles half fondly, half irritated. The little fucker got himself a date, didn’t he? 

 

But he has left Sehun stranded in a car park in a capital city he has no knowledge of. 

 

 

 

Brilliant. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

[ twitter](http://www.twitter.com/teatoxic)

[tumblr](http://www.kaisoocupoftea.tumblr.com)

[curiouscat](http://www.curiouscat.me/timefortea)

 

**Author's Note:**

> cross posted from asianfanfics (timefortea)!!


End file.
